Traditional gaming machines, such as slot machines, include a plurality of reels and each reel has upon it a plurality of symbols. When the player pushes a button the reels rotate and where they stop, relative to one another, determines whether or not the player gains value. Other gaming devices include spinning wheels which are divided into a plurality of pie-shaped areas. The wheel rotates with respect to a pointer. Depending upon which area stops at the pointer, the player may or may not gain value. Still other gaming devices involve bonus rounds which are often video-based. The bonus schemes vary from gaming device to gaming device and generally involve a variety of game scenarios.
In gaming devices, unlike arcade games, a player's success is not based upon skill. Gaming devices are programmed or set to randomly pay back a certain percentage. Having a gaming device truly based on skill would open the door to players becoming professionals at such games. Gaming devices of skill would also prejudice unskilled players, and unskilled players would be reluctant to play such games. Even though certain gaming devices such as video poker or blackjack involve certain skill and decision-making, their outcomes ultimately turn upon mathematics and probability. Accordingly, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new gaming devices and game schemes wherein the player's success appears to be determined by the player's skill.